Evon
Evon is a planet that belongs to Electriss&Abagail. Info Evon is a planet that is not unlike our own, but has a higher amount of atmosphere and there isn't as much snow and extreme temperatures. It is split into three main regions; Electric, Earth, and Shadow. The weather and creatures that can be found there vary between the regions. It is ruled by three races of dogs with strange powers. The Electricity race has the power over Electricity, the Earth race has power over the earth, and the Shadow race has power over shadows and all things dark. Electric region The Electric region is filled with lots of rocky mountains, ridges, and valleys. The creatures in there spend a lot of their time close to the sky, and are a little more exposed than others. The creatures have to be tough, it's the only way to deal with all the avalanches, Earthquakes, and Blizzards that strike there. Every Valley has a stream or two, but other wise water is rather hard to come by. Most animals have to vouch for their fair share of water. It is often sunny, although not very warm. There aren't very many plants, except for in the valleys. The plants that do grow are very tough and strong. Able to withstand basically anything. Main plants found Kloopse: One of the few edible berry bushes. The plant itself is a light lilac purple and the berry's are electric yellow. It is very delicious. Poleo: A poisonous look-a-like of the Kloopse plant. It's berry's and juice can kill a dog or creature. It is often mistaken for Kloopse and gets digested. The one way to tell it apart from the Kloopse plants is by looking at it's berries. The berries are orange, not yellow. Yelic: another of the few edible berry bushes. It is very plentiful and grows berries year-round. Every part of the plant is edible, and can easily be cut up and cooked. It always grows back in a day, it has to to survive. The only catch is that it isn't too tasty. Melonix: The Melonix plant is both edible and non-edible. It grows two kinds of fruits. One is edible and has the most mouth watering taste while the other has enough poison in it to kill a animal in seconds. There is no way to tell the two fruit apart, so it's a bit of a gamble. Xinolem: The extremelly rare look-a-like to the Melonix plant. It's berries resemble that of the Melonix, as too keep away predators. But all of it's berries are very much so edible. Venilec: a poisonous plant that grows just about everywhere. Lopan: A poisonous berry bush found on the top of the highest mountains. Wiklor: A special kind of Tree. Work in progress... Main animals found Herbivores Jingali: A special kind of mouse that has long sharp teeth. Kaplin: A Kangaroo like rodent. work in progress... Carnivores Cangle: a Mountain-lion like big cat with stripes. It's pretty big. Wolves: Many different kinds roam the hills Work in progress... Electric race The Electric race of dog are extremely strong and well built. They are a little bigger than the other dogs, but that just helps them to be a powerful force. They have extreme loyalty to one another and they mostly live in big packs that make up clans. They don't take too kindly to trespassers. They are very good fighters. Clans There is only one clan of the Electric race left. It is made up of only two packs. Lightning clan Packs Jagged ridge pack River valley pack Earth region The Earth region is rich with wildlife. It has a little bit of everything in it's borders. It has a desert, a mountain, a sea, a forest, a Savannah, a swamp, a rain forest, and an arctic Tundra. The animals that live there are very attuned to nature and the balance it sets. The weather there is a little wild, and there is no way to predict what will happen and when. The Earth region is known for it's beauty and plentiness of food. Basically anything can grow there so food is never hard to come by. There is a wide variety of animals there too, so every day is a surprise! You have no idea what you might meet, see, or feel. There are many of the regular animals we see in our own world there too Main Plants found Piko: A special ultra-rare plant that has astounding healing capabilities. They say there are many different kinds that have different uses. Some say there is even one that will grant wishes! Suncatcher: This strangely shaped plant always faces to direction the sun sets. It seems to have a brightly colored orb in the center that is said to light up just as the sun sets, almost as if it catches the sun Jumangi: A very popular fruit tree. It's fruit is delicious and is a natural food source. Ranak: A special berry bush used in most healing recipes Work in progress... Main animals found Herbivores Elk Buffalo Giraffes Elephants Deer Caribou Mice Rats Loopan: A dog-like mammal that feeds on berries and roots work in progress... Carnivores Lions Wolves jaguars Leopards Seals Sharks Barres: A bear-like creature. It is much much bigger than bears and stronger too. It is absolutely ruthless and will hunt and kill anything that moves. Bears work in progress... Earth race The Earth race of dogs are very attuned to the earth. They always know when the balance of nature is out of wack. They value their link to the world, and often spend hours meditating. When they meditate, their link to the world strengthens. They like to keep the peace, or at least they do now. They were once pretty violent. They value loyalty to a point, and the only true loyalty they enforce is that of their leaders and rules. They each have qualities that differ from where they live. For example, an Earth dog that lives in the sea has gills. Clans Oak wood clan Pine clan Rainy clan Cloud clan Tundra clan Actic clan Reef clan Shipwreck clan Tall grass clan Plains clan Bog clan Marsh clan Valley clan Peak clan Shadow region Dark... Barren... Imposing... The Shadow region isn't much to look at. There is only ever really one hour of daylight, so there are almost no plants what so ever. It's mostly made up of a dry desert wasteland. The rivers that run there are always filled with some kind of waste. There is no true fresh water. There are barely any prey since the land is mostly made up of predators. The creatures that live there seem to radiate in darkness and distrust. The land itself is mysterious, and no one really knows what could happen there. It is filled with magic and most creatures operate by calling upon that magic. Many of the animals and plants seem bizarre. Main plants found Shadow berries: The only edible plant in the region. It is a sickly purple color and the berries seem mushy and shriveled, even though they aren't. Nightfox: A creeping tendril that hunts on the plains. It will eat just about anything. Lilacrock: a poisonous flower that resembles the lilac flower work in progress... Main animals found Herbivores Sila: The only herbivore in the Region. They resemble a mix of a opossum, skunk, and rat. They are very small, and tend to be loners. Carnivores Jaggowl: A terrifying animal that looks like a mix between a jaguar and a owl. Beariboumel: A huge bear with antlers and humps Jackoyote: A medium sized dog-like creature Work in progress... Shadow race The mysterious Shadow race of dog are very thin and small. They are extremely fast and can be a bit unpredictable. They are very mistrustful to other dogs outside their clans. They are the best spies due to the fact that they can melt in and out of the shadows. They seem to be gifted with mystical magical powers, and most dabble in black magic. They are very powerful healers, and can cure almost any illness or injury if they have the right items. Clans Poison oak clan Poison ivy clan Voodoo clan Hoodoo clan Mystical clan Mushroom clan Gang clan Black clan Silent clan Night clan Black clan Nightfox clan Lilacrock clan Beariboumel clan Jackoyote clan Molasos clan Work in progress... Category:Abby's Planet Category:Planet